


White Chocolate Pumpkin Spice

by ghostyouknow



Series: Pod People Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Candy, F/M, Halloween, Interspecies, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyouknow/pseuds/ghostyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after "Pod People." Gen brings Jared Halloween candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Jared made a face as he chewed. "What's this one again?"

Gen crossed out eighteen down. Black Lagoon, as in Creature From. "White chocolate pumpkin spice."

He swallowed, a deep frown etched into his forehead. Then he popped another one. "Isn't pumpkin a vegetable?"

"Technically, I think it's a fruit. And also it's pumpkin _spice_ flavored."

"Does pumpkin spice come from pumpkins?" Jared's fluke twitched, displacing a corner of wet towel. He arranged himself in a seated position, his back against the lower deck wall, his tail extended out in front of him. It didn't look super comfortable, but Jared was a merman plucked out of water. Of course he seemed out of place.

Gen wasn't all that comfy, either, even with the blanket she'd set on the floor and her feet in Jared's lap (which hadn't been a smart decision, because Jared's tail had to be covered in wet towel, and wet feet were cold feet). Crappy fixer-upper boats weren't ideal places for romantic rendezvous. Humans and merpeople weren't really meant to date.

Gen looked back at her crossword. Nineteen down. Neil Simon Play Turned TV Show. "I think pumpkin spice is just used to flavor pumpkins. You don't have to eat them if you don't like them."

It might be better if he didn't. Gen worried that mermen digestive systems weren't exactly equipped for once-weekly candy binges. Next time, she'd tell him that all the stores had run out of candy after Halloween. Or she'd bring him raisins and a toothbrush.

"I'm still deciding," Jared said. Long, nimble fingers walked their way up Gen's calf, moving way too close to the ticklish spot on the back of her knee.

She turned her head over her shoulder and caught Jared's grin.

"C'mere," he said.

Gen pushed aside her crossword – she didn't want it getting wet – and tried not to feel too awkward as she sat up and turned around. At least she'd sanded the floor for splinters. She had to, for Jared. "Is this where you wanted me?"

"It always is," Jared said, in a blatant lie. He held up another piece of candy. "Have you tried them?"

Gen wasn't a big fan of white chocolate, but she opened her mouth and let Jared slip the candy inside.

She held it in her mouth a moment, waiting, but Jared seemed content to watch. Maybe he wasn't trying to be sexy. Maybe he hadn't understood all the steps involved here.

She leaned forward, one of her hands twisting itself into Jared's hair. She kissed him, gross, too-sweet chocolate and all.

Jared laughed into her mouth, and then wrapped an arm around her waist. "What do you think?"

"It's not my favorite," Gen said.

"I don't think it's mine, either." Jared nodded toward the table, where Gen had left a few more bags. "We could try the others?"

Gen poked a finger into his ribs. "I'd have to get up."

"Good point. Let's stay right here." Jared gathered Gen up in a move that couldn't have been much clunkier, yet still ended in a pleasant cuddle. Even if Jared cuddles tended to involve seawater soaking through all of Gen's clothes.

Gen nuzzled into Jared's chest, smelling brine. "Right here is good."

###


End file.
